Restraint and Heartbreak
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: It was actually a good idea for Revya to be hired by the Hades' Party because compared to Fuka and Desco Revya keeps Gig tamed. Too bad Desco doesn't take their intimacy well…For the Disgaea 30 Day Challenge.


**Restraint and Heartbreak **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea 4 or Soul Nomad. That belongs to Nippon Ichi. Virtue and Jingle are mine though.**

**Summary: It was actually a good idea for Revya to be hired by the Hades' Party because compared to Fuka and Desco Revya keeps Gig tamed. Too bad Desco doesn't take their intimacy well… **

**Pairing: Gig/Revya with one sided Gig/Desco **

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humor, Romance and some Angst **

**Warning: Gig swearing and being a jerk, sexual innuendos, Desco being heartbroken and unintentional OOC **

**For the Disgaea 30 Day Challenge (Day 22 is your favorite heroine and all honestly I don't get attached to female characters but Revya is an exception). I'm not doing all of them FYI.**

* * *

So during all the chaos had transpired in the last couple of days, one of the odd balls besides Prinnies rebelling, witch hunters being hired and angels turning into pig demos included a deity from another world claiming to be the God of Death and threatening to destroy the Netherworld. Desco's love for his violent tendencies calmed him down enough to where he wouldn't blow up the place…

This God went by the name of Gig and he was unstable to say the least. He constantly talked about murdering people in a brutal fashion; he wouldn't stop swearing and threatens to destroy the Netherworld if he didn't get his way. Two days after he joined, he already intended to just screw them all over. Fuka's dad Genjuro apparently predicted his rampage after he showed up and gave him his favorite food; the hot pod. However this wasn't going to calm him down forever. The Hades Party needed to figure out how to keep him tamed.

It was then did Virtue suggest Fenrich to start recruiting other characters from other universes. The more people on their side, the better, and if they could find someone from Gig's world, then he might calm down. It was a good idea in theory but it meant spending an entire day searching for a world that Gig wasn't going to tell him. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack without Desco constantly nagging Gig to the point where he only brought up one name: Revya.

From there, it still proved difficult to find this person even when Virtue volunteered to help with calling the other witch hunters and asking if they could get information immediately on this Revya person. The problem with this name was that it was such a gender neutral name that it didn't limit down the search even if you search for someone by name rather than appearance.

With Virtue's information link though, Fenrich finally found this person and got the person to come over via "interview". Valvatorez didn't want anybody outside of the Netherworld to come back in after Virtue and Jingle. The steward's excuse was not only were they not witch hunters, but they would help speed up the process of getting rid of the particles of Fear the Great (meaning Virtue and Jingle would leave sooner). Plus Gig might blow up the Netherworld if they didn't calm him down permanently, so this person was important.

Fenrich made it clear that anybody not in the Hades' Party didn't deserve to "interview" the newcomer. This was clearly made to isolate that idiot Axel, Flonne, Raspberyl and the witch hunters. He wanted Artina to not be included but if he removed everyone he or his lord didn't like then there would be some obvious bias. Plus, it wouldn't be fair if there were only five people (and yes he had the kids there just for their opinion that he wouldn't listen to).

The werewolf (or the group in general) wasn't expecting this Revya person that Gig spoke so highly of in that one moment of bliss to be a girl…but that should have been expected when one thought about it. She was a redhead with red eyes to go along with it. Her outfit was old fashion but to have a red bra showing was an odd choice to say the least. Her weapon though was a big black sword that was just as big as she was (and was larger than Virtue's gunblade). She had no problem carrying it behind her back. Despite demons and angels being in front of her, she kept a stoic face like she had seen it all already.

"So this Revya person Gig talked about was a woman…" Fuka mumbled that everyone else already confirmed by looking at her.

"Let's begin the interview. Ms. Revya, please introduce yourself and tell us why you want this position?"

Revya just folded her arms as nothing came out of her mouth. One would think she was thinking but it was apparent she wasn't going to speak to the point where an obvious ellipse would appear over her head if this were a game.

Valvatorez didn't like someone who didn't answer the question. "Ms. Revya, your name and reason."

"…"

"Do you think she's mute?" Emizel asked. That didn't come to mind but that could explain why she didn't say anything.

"No…not mute. Just wondering why I'm here again." She spoke. Her voice was very low as if she wasn't use to talking. "…Revya…I was told that my idiot friend was messing with the inhabitants of the Netherworld. Only here to pick him up…"

Is that what Fenrich told her? If Gig heard that, the werewolf would be chopped to bits for that insult even if it was true.

"Oh yes, your friend's name was Gig?" Fenrich asked. "He is giving us a hard time."

"I apologize for his rude behavior. He finally gets a body of his own and the first thing he does is go destroy places that isn't our world. He said he wouldn't get in trouble, but that is not the case…"

The group almost felt sorry for the girl. It sounds like she was keeping him on the leash and he was a handful.

"Get his own body? Are you implying he didn't have a form before?" The vampire asked only because he assumed Gods had their own form but if Gig didn't even have a body then he was a wannabe God after all.

"We shared the same body." She said simply. Out of context that sounded…sexual but to Revya it was normal for her. "Or rather, he was inside this sword here until we finally found a way to separate…and he takes this chance to go crazy." She grumbled. "Show me where he is and I'll take him back for you."

"This is an interview though…" Emizel mumbled. "Not a daycare…"

Valvatorez chuckled as he flicked his cape like an exhibitionist.

"That is correct. I cannot simply show you to your God wannabe friend."

"That's harsh…" Revya muttered more to herself but chuckled at the thought.

"If you want to see him, you must do battle with me and pass the test."

It was only natural that his lord wanted to do a solo battle to test her might instead of just ganging up on her like they all did with Gig (and failed miserably). Everything would end better this way.

"…But I'm not doing an interview."

"This is the interview Ms. Revya. We will do battle here and now."

The redhead didn't seem that overjoyed but at least they wouldn't force her to talk if all she had to do was duel. Fenrich urged the others to get back in case things got chaotic again. Revya's Onyx Blade sparkled a shiny black as it pointed toward the vampire who didn't hesitate to take his sword out. This would be a good opportunity to see if drinking human blood was allowing him to obtain his powers again.

Revya's attacks were slow in contrast to Gig's high-speed attacks but if her attack hit the vampire, she would be blasting him off. The vampire gave himself a handicap to not go all out on a human. He really shouldn't be an underestimating human after what happened with Virtue, but it must have been his demon pride that told him he was superior in every way. The redhead jumped back and shot a blast of energy at the vampire. He blocked with his cape and was knocked back. He smirked at the power she was displaying and she didn't seem to be going all out either.

The minute he removed his cape though, she was trying to pull off a powerful move by knocking him into the air. The sword was pulsing demanding a "blood sacrifice" but a problem occurred when Valvatorez jumped out of the way when she attempted to perform an attack called demon blast. Once she started hacking and slashing, she couldn't stop. The pulsing of the sword was visible at this point with Revya's hair turning white and small wings sprouting from her back making her look like Gig took over her body. She wasn't able to slice anything though and she left herself wide open for attack.

Valvatorez charged her with a blade rush. While he made an obvious impact, she side stepped at the last minute to avoid taking the full attack. Again, she charged Valvatorez. The vampire wondered if she had anything else up her sleeves.

That wasn't the case and after more impressive swordplay from the two, Valvatorez sees an opening in her defense and knocks the sword out of her hand with one clean slash. The redhead attempted to hop back and grab the sword but the Prinny Instructor placed the tip of his sword near her neck.

"This match is over."

"…So it is…" She frowned.

The Hades Party gazed in aww at how Valvatorez fought without breaking a sweat (that they couldn't see anyway) and Fenrich declared that with his lord drinking blood again, Valvatorez will be able to defeat his opponents effortlessly without the need of going all out. Revya rolled her eyes as if the werewolf was bullshitting but it might have been true given the vampire was faster than the gypies who could easily dodge one her of her best moves. Still…

"It really isn't the same without Gig…" Revya mumbled to herself. If she couldn't beat Valvatorez, she couldn't face Gig and show that she was capable of controlling him. As the former Tyrant pulled away, Revya only got up to pick up her sword in annoyance. There was a scratch on her blade and it needed to be polished. "…Well since I failed the interview, I'll leave."

"No, you past." Valvatorez said with a smirk surprising everyone. "I was testing your battle prowess, not whether you could defeat me or not."

"No one can defeat Lord Valvatorez." Fenrich added as a matter of fact. If Virtue was in the room, he would have called the werewolf out on his fanboy tendencies.

"…Okay…"

Valvatorez flipped his cape again going into his authoritative mode in the process. "Now that you're one of us, you're first job is to make sure the Master of Death settles down. We already had an unexpected attack and we do not need him messing up the place."

"Where is he?"

It probably was a bad idea to leave Gig under the supervision of the witch hunters and Axel. The witch hunters could have been blasted off again and Axel was useless against crazy Gods like him (or anyone in general). So it wasn't a surprise to see Gig burst into the door after the curses of Jingle demanding that he go back to his room, the white haired God was surprised to see his partner in front of him.

"Oh, it's you Soulmate."

"Gig…you ran off on me again."

The werewolf chuckled upon hearing this. So this isn't the first time Gig turned tail and fled.

"When you're around, I can't let loose. I couldn't destroy a castle or a school so I went to the next best thing…and you're faster than usual too." He smirked. "Well, you can go home now that you know where I am."

"…I'm staying here to watch you."

"…Heh heh…of course you would. Why wouldn't you? The old hag has you watching me like a hawk!"

Revya no longer acknowledged the Hades' Party in the room when she went over to the white haired God and yanked on his ear causing him to yelp.

"Yow! That hurt! What the fuck is your problem?!"

"That's for leaving."

Clenching her fist, she ended up hitting his shoulder rather hard. If it was any normal being, they might have dislocated their shoulder, but Gig just felt uncomfortable.

"And that's for having me get my butt kicked. If you were inside my body then we would win as a team."

"So you're the one making excuses now that you decided to talk?"

Virtue showed obvious annoyance with the young duo.

"…I'm out of here. Two lovebirds keep themselves occupied so no more catastrophe will fall because of that idiot God."

Gig turned around furious at the accusation. "Who are you calling a lovebird?"

Jingle didn't register Virtue's insult, but when she did, she made it worse.

"Oh! You mean they're together like a couple like you and me Virtue."

"We're not together." The brunette growled. "…Axel, I'll be waiting in the room so we can finish that damn game."

"H-Hey! Don't leave me here alone!"

Even with Gig's protest, the two witch hunters and Axel left Gig with his quiet companion. The Hades Party was getting annoyed with their lover's spat just as much, but at least they wouldn't have to worry about Gig getting bored anymore. Plus, if what Revya said was true, Gig can only move to another world away from Revya meaning their Netherworld was safe from him for now.

"Well, we can leave the couple alone my lord and focus on more important things." Fenrich reminded the former Tyrant. "The Prinnies are back to work on their job."

"Excellent. We will assist them."

"But that's a…" Fenrich smirked coming up with a great idea on the spot. "Well that is the lass' job, so I don't see why we couldn't help them."

"Wait, don't bring me into this! I'm not a Prinny so I don't do slave work!"

Emizel shook his head in annoyance. He was getting a headache from all of this, but at least he wasn't suffering the same pain that Desco was feeling as she stared at Revya and Gig. Gig kept declaring that the two weren't a couple and he could never love anyone so "fugly" before they fought with each other. Artina saw their fighting as adorable, but Desco saw it as something exasperating that she was the first one in the Hades' Party to leave before they would notice she was gone leaving her big sister behind to assist the Prinnies.

* * *

"But seriously kid, did you have to ruin my style? I was killing it here."

Later on in the night, Gig could be heard cursing to his Soulmate who continued to show indifference as she shined her sword that had gotten a scratch from the duel.

"That's what you said the last couple of times. Every time I have to go pick you up is always because you did something stupid. At least be responsible."

"Responsible? What's that? Is it something you eat?"

He was being sarcastic of course but still didn't change how annoyed the redhead was getting. For once, Gig needed to be serious or he might waste his second chance at life picking on the wrong opponent.

"Come on kid, when you come in, I don't need to be responsible."

"I wonder how we survived this long…" She snarked as she finished shining her blade. "Anyways, I won't let you leave my sight again. Three strikes is too many Gig. The next time you leave, we go together."

She honestly felt like she was dealing with a baby with his constant whining about her pulling his leash. For the sake of their sanity, Gig better listen, but he needed a bigger incentive to obey. An apprentice, hotpods and even his partner back wasn't enough to make him restless. He needed something bigger…that would probably get her tongue sliced off but…

"Anyway kid, you don't need to be here that long. Just go on your merry way back to that dumb Cow and the old hag while I'm here kicking some butt. I'll bring you back hotpods of course, but-hey! What are you doing?!"

Revya could feel Gig tense up when she embraced him from behind without warning. With no one from their world to catch them in the act, she could do things to him that she couldn't do before. Any intimidate contact earned her relentless teasing from Danette even though when she did things like this accidentally, Gig would be silent for a longer period of time before he opened his big mouth again. No one was there to interrupt them now.

"Hugging you." Revya responded simply.

"I-Idiot? W-Why are you doing that now? I'm too cool for hugs! Do you want me to rip your head off for this! D-Dammit kid!"

"Do you have to call me kid? You should call me Revya when we're alone."

Yep, Revya liked trolling Gig like this. The more affectionate she was, the more he started to stutter like a blushing teenager. If he was more observant, he could probably hear Revya's heart being twice as fast with their closeness. Instead, Gig had other problems that Revya might have noticed if she looked down.

"Ha ha ha…very funny kid…you're only being this fucking nice because that dumb Cow isn't here."

"What makes you say that? I missed you. It gets lonely when we're not one."

One…did she have to use that instead of together? Being alone allowed her to ponder for a long time at what she wanted. Since the werewolf gave them a room together despite their denial of being a couple, they might as well take advantage of it this time where no one would spy on them (in comparison to the school that had eyes everywhere).

"You're creeping me out kid…" The white haired God mumbled but he stopped squirming from her embrace. Was she always this powerful or did her training far away from him got her to have a bear hug.

"You could always turn around."

Gig was too prideful to do that. Revya knew this and gave a small smile feeling his body getting hotter. Made more apparent that the tip of his ears was just as red as his face.

"…I'm heading back to the room."

That caught the God of Death off guard feeling his partner release him from her embrace. Frowning at the sudden feel of coldness, he turned around to see his partner picking up her sword and preparing to leave.

"Wait…"

"Hmm?"

Well she got a reaction out of him after all. He didn't want to be the one to be left in the dust after visibly showing embarrassment. He wanted to have the last laugh so when the redhead turned around; he ended up giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. He actually wanted to kiss her on the lips, but she turned around too quickly and he missed. Noticing his mistake, she just giggled at his embarrassment.

"You're slow."

"S-Shut up kid! You turn your damn head too fast! God dammit! Let me try that again! Wait, never mind! You ruin the mood! God dammit!"

With his shouting, he would have woken up everyone in Hades. Fortunately for him, no one came around to tell him to be quiet. Unfortunately though, there was only one person who was witnessing what was going on. She didn't fully grasp what was occurring before her due to being a robot, but even though she was a robot, something in her chest was hurting and tears were falling from her face. Leaving the scene, she began sobbing back to her older sister.

Fuka was confused on why Desco was so dejected the night before. Desco wouldn't talk to her sister about why she was feeling down, but given how the next day Revya and Gig finally dropped the act of not being a couple, the brunette realized that the poor girl was experiencing her first heartbreak.

* * *

**Me: Done with 3692 words.**

**Li: Poor Desco, you're so mean to her.**

**Me: Well I don't like Gig/Desco obviously. Desco is too young and Gig is already established with Revya (given Gig/Revya is probably the canon ending of Soul Nomad if Disgaea 3 has anything to say to it.) Notes!**

**1. Revya not speaking at the beginning is a reference to her being a silent protagonist although I can't help but wonder if a character could have just wondered if she was mute given if they don't speak that usually means they're either the strong, silent type or are incapable of speaking.**

**2. Gig has too many titles: God of Death, God of Destruction, Master of Death, Death Controller, etc. that I just keep with one of them. **

**3. Revya obviously wears the pants in the relationship. That's why Gig is always the first one to run off. **

**That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
